


Blinded by the Lights

by tenchsbitch



Category: Lights Out (2011)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: You're Patrick's wife and he gets hurt badly in a fight
Relationships: Patrick Lights Leary/Reader





	Blinded by the Lights

Lights was in round 4 of his fight and he wasn’t looking good. He’d been dodging hits all night, but not fast enough. He’d been swinging and missing and not blocking enough. He spent most of the third round on the rope and arms down to his side. He looked defeated. Johnny kept cheering him on, waiting for his comeback this round, but you didn’t see it happening. He was losing and he was losing bad. He was running out of energy. He could barely lift his arms up anymore. He had heavy gashes on his face. His eyes were swollen, his ribs were bruised, and his legs were the only things keeping him from falling on his face. And then one more punch from Patrick’s opponent and he was down. Down for the whole 8 seconds. He didn’t get back up, even after the countdown or when his opponent’s manager and family rushed to the box. Patrick “Lights” Leary was still down.

You tried to force your legs to stretch taller so that you could see over the crowd. You pushed your way through the crowd with Johnny. Robert was already kneeling down, trying to wake Patrick up. Johnny helps push you up onto the box and he follows behind you. “Patrick!” You’re already screaming for him before you’ve made it to his side. The crowd backs up, cheering ceases and your cries are heard in the almost silent arena.

“It’s not looking good, ladies and gentlemen. It seems our Patrick “Lights” Leary is still on the ground. The doctor and paramedics are being called up into the ring” The announcer informs the audience.

You’re being pulled away from your husband by Johnny.

“Let’s roll him over on the count of three.” One paramedic says. “1.” Your hands cover your mouth. “2.” No response from Patrick, not even a twitch. “3.” He’s rolled onto his back on a gurney and strapped in, stabilizing his spin. Two of the paramedics are down on the ground to life him up when he’s passed through the ropes. They take him to a room in the back and you follow behind them. They open his eyelids to check his response to a flashlight. He’s awake now, but he’s in shock. He can’t speak, can’t move.

“Mr. Leary, can you hear me, son?” The lead paramedic asks. “Are you able to move?”

Patrick doesn’t respond immediately. Like he can’t get the instructions to stay in his brain. “Can you blink once for yes and twice for no?”

“Go ahead and squeeze my hands for me.” You lean in to see his reaction. He’s not moving his hands. “Sir, go ahead and squeeze my hands as hard as you can.” The paramedic tells him again.

A tear runs down Patrick’s face. You turn around and Robert holds you in his arms as you bury your face in his chest.

The paramedics huddle in a corner with the doctor and you overhear one of them say, “we need to get the ambulance to the back exit. Someone notify the doctor that we’re going to need and MRI and a CT scan.” The doctors are worried that Patrick could be paralyzed.

“Oh my god.” It’s hard for you to process the facts of tonight. You take advantage of the lack of medical professionals near your husband and you go to meet him. You hold his hand. “Patrick, can you hear me?” He looks you in your eyes and blinks once. “You’re going to be okay. Got it? You’re going to be fine.” You aren’t sure if you’re trying to convince him or yourself. Another tear runs down his face as he stares into your eyes. He blinks three times. “Three blinks? Patrick what does that mean?” He does it again, this time slowly so that you know didn’t mess up. “Patrick?”

“I’m sorry ma’am, we need to get him to the hospital.”

Johnny has to hold you back again as you continue to ask what it means. Johnny holds you as you cry. You pull back quickly. “What is it, y/n?” Johnny asks you.

You run out right before they lift Patrick into the ambulance. “Wait!” You yell towards the paramedics.

“Mrs. Leary, we really do need to get him to the hospital.” One of them tries to push you away.

“Just give me a second, please… please.” He eases his grip on your arms and lets you go to stand over your husband. “I love you too.” You tell Patrick, who still has tears and blood on his face. “That’s what the three blinks mean, right? ‘I love you?’”

He responds with one blink: yes. And then three: I love you.

“I love you too, Patrick.” You cry as you kiss him.


End file.
